Sonic Underground
by jakstheGiganotosaur
Summary: Sequel to Sonic: The Blue Blur. For eight months, Sonic is now well known as the hero of Mobius. But now he faces a familiar threat that strikes closer to home. Now he must team up with his siblings, Manic and Sonia, to stop this vengeful force. (Keep in mind this IS a Sonouge series so don't get disappointed in future stories)


The second story to my Sonic the Hedgehog series.

Chapter 1: The Reunion

The sun rose over the snow covered mountain peeks. A helicopter flew by them. It entered a small valley. A giant canon stuck out of what was a huge avalanche. T.V. stations and police squads gathered in the valley. Below, reporters interviewed in front of cameras and police chatted with each other. Chief Bark the Polar Bear walked through the crowd. "Talk to me, Bean." Bean the Duck turned from his group tossing a cinnamon stick he was chewing on aside. "Just getting through the flow of things. How's it going?" "Fill me in." "Okay, so this huge shake in the earth started to quake in the area, right? And then moments later some lunatic canon breaks out of the ground starting that huge rock slide over there that is referred to as an avalanche. And this all happened about six hours ago." "Okay, any origin to the seismic shocks caused by the canon?" "Well, i'm no groundologist but the science people think that an object about two meters tall if not fat moved around underneath it." "Underneath it?" "Yeah, that's what they're saying. And I know I didn't bomb anything this time or else they would report it to people like us." "Get your team together along with some inspectors and take a closer look." "Yes, sir." Bean walked up to the guys he was talking to. Then the canon moved. Everyone watched. It fired on the crowd. People went flying. Police brought out vans with missile attachments and fired them. The canon fired again, wiping out the vans. A huge object shot up from the ground. The canon was attached to it. It was the Doomsday. "Hey, it's Soleanna's terrorist." Said Bean. The Doomsday flew off. Bean and Bark got up. "Bean, tell your squad and the folks back home we've got an issue here. It seems Dr. Robotnik has returned."

Sonic was sitting at the reserved beach on South Island listening to the radio. The song he was listening to ended and the people on the station started talking, so he changed the station. "Hello guys. What's up, it's Musk Oxen." "What, no way! Is that what that sm-" Sonic changed the station again. "Now, it's nice to see internet blogs and newspaper articles and interviews with the blue blur himself. But when it comes to being quote-unquote 'Super Sonic', why does he turn yellow?" "Well, David, the seven emeralds are said to have personalities like everyone else does, so when they need ''the time'' to go save the world that's who they make number one." "(Laughs)." Sonic raised an eyebrow and changed the station again. Amy Rose was speaking. "Stay tuned for more of your favorite remixes all day everyday. Now we check our updates for the day. About twenty t.v. crews and police teams have been blasted from the South Island mountain valley this morning..." Sonic turned off the radio. "You don't say. So they didn't invite me, huh?" Sonic put the radio into a storage box and took off.

**STAGE 1: Snowy Mountain**

Sonic ran up the side of the mountain. He dashed through the snow. He jumped up the steps of a peak and got to the top. Then he ran down, sliding down more like. He jumped from peak to peak. He went inside a cave. Inside he let himself fall through a hole and grabbed hold of a tunnel and jumped into it. When he exited out of it, he was on the other side of the cave. The ice sickles above him shook so much they fell. Sonic dodged them all. He jumped out of the exit and slid down the mountain and into the valley.

He didn't see anyone, just ashes of cars. "Where'd they go?" An Egg Hover flew towards Sonic. "One of Robotnik's robots? But weren't they all..." The Egg Hover Projected a live video feed of Robotnik. "Hello, Sonic." "Robotnik?" "Nice to see you again, little spiky boy. But seeing as you've just missed me iv'e decided to set up another game for us to play. Now you know this is South Island, isn't it? And we both know who is close to South Island, huh?" Sonic's eyes looked to the ground. "Oh, so i'm right. Well, why don't we pay them a visit? Actually, I already have but you haven't lately,haven't you? Now, if i'm not mistaken, and I never will be again, the location of the colonized Island is northeast from here. Reliable family asset I hear. Shall I go on?" Sonic looked at the video screen. "If you think that these people are going to be helpless, they won't. Especially if I get there." "Well then I hope you and your guards suit up because this time i'm going in prime." He ended the screen and the Egg Hover flew off. "Gee, did he write that stuff down himself? Alright, northeast. That way." He ran in the northeast direction.

**STAGE 2: Avalanche Peak**

He ran to the top of a snowy peak and grabbed a flat wooden tree branch and slid down the mountain. He dodged the tree and rock obstacles that got in his way. A group of Egg Hovers surrounded him. "Hiya. Wanna race?" He dashed down the mountain, the robots followed. He got off his board and jumped on every robot. Then he got back on his board. He continued to dodge the obstacles in his way. He got down to the foot of the hill, a Heavy Hammer waited below for him. He jumped off his board, which went into the Heavy Hammer and fell over. Sonic landed. He ran towards a bridge, destroying the Egg Pawns guarding it. He increased his speed that resulted in a barrier that formed in front of him, destroying the robots it rammed into. When he slowed down it went away. He saw the Doomsday directly ahead. He sped up, everything going by in a blur. He dodged obstacles and jumped on robots in front of him. He saw that he had arrived on Knothole Island. The Doomsday was getting closer. Egg Hovers were closing in on him. The sound of a motorcycle was getting closer, it arrived and ran over three of the Egg Hovers. The rest of them stopped. A trash can lid flew past the robots destroying most of them.. A hedgehog on a hover craft flew by. "Today's trash day." The robots fired but the other hedgehog on the motorcycle grabbed a blaster and shot the rest down. They both turned to Sonic. "Honestly Sonic", the one on the motorcycle said, taking off her helmet. "Even if you were right underneath that thing how do you plan on getting on it?" The other hedgehog on the hover craft landed. "You're welcome, you know." Sonic saluted them. "How could I forget to thank my brother and sister?"

They were inside a small house, eating soup. Sonic was sitting at the table sitting on the other side of Manic and Sonia. "I don't know how this stuff lasts" Sonic said "But you always know how to make flavors last forever." "Sonic" Said Sonia " two fifth of this island is agricultural." "Yeah, that's what I meant, I know that." "How big of a life changer this is for you."Said Manic "Prince Sonic, hero of planet Mobius for eight months. I remember the headlines pretty clear." Sonic put his spoon back in his bowl. "Manic..." Said Sonic "We've been through this already. Do not call me that." "But was years ago. C'mon there's no politics here anymore, it's just two princes and a princess." "Manic. I just told you-" "I think what we're all trying to say here is that we need to figure out what that guy's doing here." Said Sonya. "Yeah, exactly." Replied Manic. "I actually don't know." Said Sonic "All I know is it's been eight months since I last saw him and now that he's had time to prepare, we're ready to sort him out but we need to stay on his tail. Look, i'm sorry for the near outburst, guys. It really is great to see you guys again." "No problem, bro." Said Manic. "Didn't mean to, uh, bring up a bad memory." "Well, it's just a memory. So how's mom doing? Where is she?" "Well, Sonic." Said Sonya "We don't know." Sonic raised an eyebrow. "She's been missing for a couple weeks now, and we've been looking for her, then you came and..." "She's missing?" Sonia shook her head. "Queen Aleena hasn't been here to complete the kingdom anymore." Sonic retched for her hand. "Don't worry, we'll find her. Mom's always been a strong woman. Then when you throw a bunch of nut heads like us into the mix, who knows where it goes." "You mean a result like feeding a bush killer who turned out to be a worldwide hero?" Said Sonya. Manic stepped in. "Or putting a crybaby girl to bed who turned out to have the best patience when playing piano perfectly?" Sonic came in "Or how about changing the diapers of a baby who stole cashells from people's wallets, which ya still do?" They all laughed. "Don't worry, guys. I'm here to help." " I'm glad to hear that, brother." Said Sonya "Because I think we need it now more than ever. Mother was hoping if you would ever come back to your family and stay with us. Of course now you can't stay with us because, well, you're a hero now, but please understand that we love you and will respect any decision you make and will stay by your side." "Yeah, and don't worry about your heritage, ya know, 'cause family's important. So is the world. Sorry if mine doesn't sound as dramatic as-" "No I understand" Said Sonic. And I really appreciate it, guys. Now last I checked there was a mother who is still missing." Sonia and Manic smiled. "Well then, bro." Manic said "Let's get packing."

Sonia sand Manic brought out backpacks and canned food. They stuffed them in one by one. "Canned food? What happened to the agriculture?" "Sometimes, Sonic, you don't have time to bring everything fancy with you." They zipped up the bags. "Well sis, how do you guys plan on opening those in the wilderness?" "Use your quills. And if that fails, your imagination." "Hey, don't worry, bro. I already brought you yours." Manic threw a bag at Sonic. "Thanks." Sonia started up her bike and Manic his hover craft. They opened the door. "Which way?" Asked Sonic. "Well you're the hero." Said Sonia "You decide, brother." "Alright, maybe Robuttnik 's follow the Doomsday. Hope you can keep up with me."

Sonic took off in the direction he was going before with Sonia and Manic on his trail.

To be continued...


End file.
